1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a question and answer game in which access to a book containing questions and answers is controlled by a chance-taking means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior games are known in which a chance-taking means in the form of a spinner or the like is employed in conjunction with a book or a game board. In a typical prior game, a two-part spinner is used to direct players to portions of a question and answer book. For example, one spinner might indicate which page of the book is to be consulted, while another spinner might indicate which question on the consulted page is to be asked of participants. A problem with this construction is its limited nature. Unless the spinner apparatus is very complexly configured, it is difficult to include a great number of questions and answers in the book. Accordingly, the game can be easily mastered after it has been played for only a short period of time and no longer presents a challenge to the players.
Prior games employing chance-taking means have dealt with a variety of subjects. The subjects include real estate acquisition, patent transactions, zodiac indications, trivia questions, and a great variety of other subjects. There is a continuing market for games which challenge individuals in new and different ways. A particular challenge relates to questions and answers dealing with television shows. Television, as a medium of entertainment and education, is relatively new and unique. It has become so popular that it is estimated that there is at least one television set for each household. Desirably, a question and answer game would make use of information relating to television.